


Welcome Back, Starsky

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost didn't recognize his own place. Post-<i>Sweet Revenge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Starsky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 120: welcome back

"Welcome back, m'man," Huggy said, grinning as he opened the door. "At last. Must feel good, huh?"

Starsky glanced around.

He felt... lost. He almost didn't recognize his own place, even though it looked the same as it had before—before the bullets, the hospital, the surgeries. Before he died.

Now, things were supposed to go back to normal, whatever that meant. How the hell was he gonna do that?

"Starsk." Hutch's hand in the small of his back.

One word, one touch, and Starsky knew. _Like always, me and thee._ He smiled.

"Yeah, Hug. Ain't no place like home."


End file.
